


Dr. Lance, PHD

by SpaceSquidLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, hidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSquidLance/pseuds/SpaceSquidLance
Summary: In which Lance finds out about Hunk and Pidges mutual pining, and decides to become a therapist to see his plan out.





	1. Dr. Lance, or Big Brother Lance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hidge, and next chapter will be Klance. Ah my pining children, they've grown up so fast...

So yea! I do ship Hidge. If you don't, thats alright. But know. This is hidge.

..  
Pidge sat down on Lance's bed. "So is this actually temp sibling talk? Or do you wan't something?"

Lance handed Pidge a cup of space coffee. "Temp sibling talk. I wanted to talk about why you've been acting a bit strange lately."

Pidge rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup. "I havn't been acting strage lately!"

Lance sipped his drink and laughed. "Come on Pidge. I have like 8 nieces. They all act the same when their hiding somthing. Distant, lots of escuses, not talking at dinner, lots of time in your room.."  
She raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at Lance?"

He leaned over and stared into her eyes. "What. Are. You. Hiding."

Pidge scoffed. "Nothing that you can prove."

Lance straightned at set down his drink. "Too bad for you, I quized my sister on her physcology final. I can read you like a book. Now, I'll just start naming things until I get a reaction."

Pidge leaned back. "Go ahead Dr. Lance."

"New tech?"  
No change.

"Uh, you found a way to get to Earth?"

No change.

"You have a crush?"

Change.

Pidge blushed slightly and figited with her hands. Lance lept up and pointed at her dramatically. "I freaking knew it! Who is it??"

Pidge glared at Lance. "You have no evidence of that."

Lance sat back down. "You were figiting, showing you were nervous when I asked the question. And if thats not obvious enough. I saw you blush slightly." 

"Come on......"

Lance grinned. "Wanna tell me who it is? Or should I guess until you give it away?"

She sighed. "Promise not to tell?"

Lance crossed his heart. "You know I'm trustworthy Katie."

"........hunk?...."

Lance flipped over his chair. "I FLIPPING KNEW IT."

Pidge burries her face and her hands and half screams. "Why...."

 

Lance puts the chair back up and raises an eyebrow. "Why? Its not the end of the world Katie."

She sighed. "But.. It is. For one thing, this is war. Not the time for relationships. Two, I'm positive he likes Shay. Three.. He's way to good for me." Pidge sighs and hugs her knees.

Lance was trying so hard not to laugh. He yelled at himself in his mind. "Don't exploit your best friend... You have too much power Lance... You could totally blow Hunk's cover... Don't do it Lance."

Lance put on a comforting expression. "One, you're right. This is war. But that just means you don't really have time to wait to tell him how you feel. Two, Hunk thinks of Shay as a friend. And   
Three, you're the most badass person I know. He'd be an idiot not to fall for you."

Pidge looked up at him. "You really think so?" 

Lance put a hand on her shoulder. " I know so. Even if he doesn't like you, I know you both won't let that get in the way of saving the universe."

Pidge sat up and grinned. "Yea... you know what.. Yea! There really isn't a downside to this! Plus, I already have a therapist if things go south!" 

Lance chuckled. "Dr. Lance, PHD. So when are you gonna tell him?" 

Pidge pondered over that for a moment. "I don't know Dr. Lance... Maybe tomorrow morning? I suppose I could pretend I need help on some machinery in the bridge... Then tell him? What do you think?" 

He smiled. "Sounds good. Want me to distract the rest of them tomorrow? 

"Please do." 

Lance looks at the time. "It's about three in the morning.. We better get some sleep."

Pidge groaned and stood up. "Fine...I'll tell you how it went tomorrow night."

"Got it. Night Pidge."

"Night."

... The next evening...

Lance had been helping Coran all day with the teledove, so he hadn't seen Pidge all day. He waited for Pidge to come see him. 

And waited.

And waited.

At this point he knew something was wrong. Pidge always came in to chat with Lance. No matter what happened. He walked into the kitchen. No Pidge. Her room. No pidge. Hunks room? No sign of her or Hunk anywhere. Lance walked into the Bridge. He found hunk asleep on the floor. Lance knelt down and shook him awake. "Hunk?"

Hunk bolted up. "I'm sor- Oh hey Lance, have you seen Pidge?"

Lance glared at him. "What did you do?"

Hunk frowned. "Well, she confessed to me, and I was obviously shocked, because I thought it was one sided and such, so I kinda froze, and she ran away."

"And you didn't go after her?!"

Hunk scoffed. "Of course I did. But she is really fast, and She lost me in the hallways. I couldn't find her anywhere, so I decided to wait for her to come back for her laptop." He gestured to the   
device next to him. "She can't get too far without it."

Lance stood up. "Well, I have an idea where she is then. You stay here."

Hunk looked sadly at him. "Okay."  
...  
Lance knocked on the green lion. 

"Pidge? It's Dr. Lance."

The green lion hesitated, but opened for Lance to come in. 

Pidge was sitting in the green lions pilot seat with a blanket over her. Lance walked up to her. 

"Hey."

Pidge didn't answer and turned over. Lance walked over to the other side.

"Look, its either talk to me, or I just go kick Hunks ass. Either one works."

Pidge sighed. "He just.. Stood there. I was expecting a yes or no, not a freeze and stare into the void. I got the message. So I just... ran."

Lance knelt down to her eye level. "You didn't even give him a chance to come back into reality?" 

Pidge rubbed the back of her head. "I guess not... I was just so upset.. I don't know."

Lance held out his hand. "As your doctor, I prescribe conversation with this so called Hunk." 

She sighed and got up. Pidge grabbed his hand. "If you say so Doc"

Lance left Pidge on the bridge with Hunk. He had fallen back asleep, with one hand on Pidge's computer. Lance whispered into her ear, "Tell me everything afterwards." And gave her a nudge forward. He walked back to his room as she walked to him. Lance smiled to himself. He made a mental note as he walked. "After this is over, Pidge is helping me with Keith."   
..  
Lance sat on his bed, reading an introduction to Altean, when he heard his door open. But it wasn't Pidge. It was Hunk. 

He put his bookmark into the book. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and looked over at his best friend. 

"What happened my dude?"

Hunk sat down next to Lance. "She woke me up, and we talked for a bit." 

Lance smirked. "Did you finally tell her?" 

Hunk sighed. "Yep. I did. I finally did."

Lance put a hand on his buddy's shoulder. "Did she reject you or something?" 

Hunk chuckled. "No, we realized it's a mutual pining, and she asked me to go fly with her in green tomorrow, to show me what it's like."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Then, what's wrong? Why aren't you through the roof right now?"

"I mean, I should be happy, but now, I'm even more afraid to lose her."

"Hunk..."

Hunk looked over at Lance. "I mean, I'm scared all the time. I worry about everything. But now... We almost die every day Lance. Every day. Eventually, our luck will run out. The odds of us making it back home alive..."

Lance looked Hunk straight in the eye. "Everyone almost dies everyday. We can't ignore the inevitability of death. But we can't focus on it either. My mom always told me to live in the moment.   
And you know what? Right now, you got the smartest girl in the galaxy head over heels for you. Savor it. Never do anything you know you'll regret. And... Since I am her temporary brother...."   
Lance glared at him. "Watch it."

Hunk laughed nervously. "Oh, Ok. Thanks Lance. For the advice, and the threat. Well, I better get back. I'm gonna make some space cookies with her."

Lance smiled as his best friend ran back to the kitchen. He got back into his comfortable reading position and picked his book back up. Now to wait for Pidge.   
...

Lance had fallen asleep with the book resting on his face. Suddenly, something jumped on him and shook his shoulders.   
He awoke with a start, knocking the book off of his face. 

"HEY WHAT THE-"

He see's a smiling Pidge above him, shaking him still. 

Lance smiles and sighs. "Will you let me get up please? Then I will hear about your love life."

Pidge glared at him playfully and hopped off of him. Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Ok. Now tell me why you're acting like you just had a mix of Redbull and 7/11 coffee."

Pidge grinned. "He DOES like me! You were right! He was just caught up in the moment. He made me cookies!"

Lance dramatically put his hands to his heart. "Your exploiting your boyfriend for cookies? I'm so proud!"

She shoved him slightly. "Thank you Dr. Lance. Or should I say, Big brother?"

Lance grinned and pulled Pidge into a hug. "You know, I've never been a big brother before. I am an uncle though."

Pidge laughed. "Who would trust you with a child?"

"My brother and sister's families apparently."

She pulled out of the hug. "Now, what was that about your end of the deal?"

Lance laughed . "Oh... Nothing really... Just one thing..."  
...  
This was a one shot... Until I realized how much klangst I could get out of this later...


	2. The doctor becomes the patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me it's better than it sounds.

Lance decided to get some help from his friends about his problem. 

Keith. 

The problem was, well, there is no problem. He's perfect. Too perfect. Every time he saw him he just wanted to kiss the shit out of him. That would shut those perfect lips up. And most likely make his deep violet eyes stop sparkling so annoyingly too. Just, so annoyingly perfect in every single way. 

Fuck. 

"Dude. You got us together. Why can't you just get Keith and yourself together?"

Lance sighed. "Dude, I freeze when I see him. Whenever I see someone I like, for example, I liked Allura when I first met her. I instantly go into a douche mode. It's just how I am. I used to do that with Keith, but now.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I don't. I have to actually try and focus on my pick up lines because now I just start stuttering. Ugh, this sucks." 

He flopped onto his bed and started half screaming into his pillow

Pidge pretended to cough, trying to cover up a laugh. She glanced at Hunk, and then the door a couple times. She stood up.

"We're going to discuss the real quick, well be back in 7 minutes tops." 

Lance gave a thumbs up from the bed and continued half screaming into his pillow. 

Pidge walked out into the hallway, with Hunk following close behind. She stood there, a couple feet away from the door until it closed. 

"Hunk, I think I have a plan."

Hunk sat down on the floor. "Explain."

"I may have an in with Keith. He has had me do some repairs on red lately since he keeps on flying right into ion cannons and such. We've been talking more since I did the repairs, maybe enough to talk to him about Lance."

Hunk smirked. "Should I be jealous?"

"Pfft. As if. But anyway, I could try and do what Lance did with me. Temporary sibling night, and get into the juicy detail. Then, set them up on a date or something."

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "You think that will work?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good chance. Either way, we debunk the "Klance Theory"."

Hunk laughed. "What are your other theories?"

Pidge thought about it for a moment. "Um, there's Klance, Shallura, Hance, Sheith, Shatt.."

"Whats shatt?"

She smiled. "My brother and Matt. I don't know about Shiro, but my brother totally had the hots for him."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shiro's gay?"

She shrugged. "I thought so, but the way he get's around Allura makes me think he's Bi."

"The more you know."

Pidge smirked. "Oh, and don't forget about the Hidge theory."

"Pretty sure you solved that one."

She smiled and adjusted her glasses. " Yep. Anyway, you like my plan?" 

Hunk stood up. "Of course! So I'll get more info out of Lance, you get more out of Keith. Tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow night. Oh, after we go check in on Lance wanna go watch a movie? I found a way to get Star Wars out here." 

"Sure! Maybe we could pick up a few fighting skills. Your Bayard is kinda like a lightsaber."

Pidge looked at him in awe. "I never thought about it like that. I'm Yoda!"

She ran into Lance's room. "Lance I just realized I'm Yoda."

Lance sat up and looked at her. "Oh my god. Hunk!

Hunk walked into the room. "Hm?"

"You're dating Yoda!"

"I suppose I am."

Pidge smiled. "Tomorrow We'll see you, night young Skywalker." She bowed and walked out of the room. 

Lance bowed his head towards her on her way out. "Goodnight Master Yoda."

The next day, Pidge and Hunk were ready. 

Pidge had noticed Red had gotten a dent in the last battle and was going to offer to fix it for him in exchange for a "Girls night", or something like that. Hunk's job was easy, he just had to say, "Hey Lance! Wanna hang out later?" Pidge rounded a corner to see Keith walking out of the training deck. She walked up to him nonchalantly. 

 

"Hey, I noticed you dented up red again. I can fix her for ya for a favor." 

Keith put a hand on his hip and looked at her. "What type of favor?" 

She smiled innocently. "Do a girls night with me?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "And what does said girls night entail?"

"Come on Keith! It's just pointless gossip, maybe a movie, I don't know! Please!"

Keith hung his head down in defeat. "Fine. But this better be the best tune up I've ever seen."

"Yes! Come on, I'll attempt to teach you how to do it in the meantime."

Down in the hanger, Pidge proceeded to slowly show Keith how to fix the dents. 

She looked over at him. "Are you ready to try it out now?"

He nodded, mimicking the steps that Pidge had just did.

"Like... That?"

Pidge shook her head. "Almost dude. You forgot a step.  
...  
Hunk walked up to Lance, who was currently in the process of banging on the food goo machine to get it to work. 

"Need some help there bud?"

Lance pounded on the machine again. "Ugh! Can you get your girlfriend in here to fix this? I know it's not jammed, I checked that, it must be something computer wise."  
Hunk rolled his eyes and knelt down near the machine. "You realize I'm an engineer, right? I can fix this for you in a split."

Lance felt bad as Hunk fixed the machine. "Oh, sorry. My bad dude."

Hunk was waist deep inside the machine now and saw that one wire was tangled with another. He untangled it and slowly came out of the machine. He sighed and looked up at Lance. "It's fine. Does it work now?" 

Lance pressed the button and the nozzle produced the goop. "Thanks, Hunk! I owe you one!" 

Hunk smiled evilly. "Mmhmm. Wanna hang out later? It's been awhile since we really hung out."

Lance swallowed the goop that was in his mouth. "Yeah, okay. Sounds fun. What about Pidge though? Thought you guys had a movie thing?" 

Hunk waved it off. "No, we watched two last night to make up for today. I'm free."

"Sweet! See you then!"  
Lance walked off with a plate of goop in his hands. Hunk pulled out an Altean version of a walkie talkie and turned it on. ", Pidge the Ham is in the Sandwich, I repeat, the Ham is in the Sandwich. Oh, Over"  
..  
Pidge whispered into the device. "Got it. Working on mine now. Over."

Keith looked at Pidge. "What was that?"

Pidge shrugged. "Just mumbling to myself. You got it down though. Won't need my help for this anymore."

Keith sighed. "Not really. Why can't it just be like a car, where you pour hot water on the dent and push it back to the original shape?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "How many times did you do that on your bike?"

Keith chuckled and shook his head. "Way too many."

Her watch beeped and read 8:05. "Man, I am a genius."

"Hm?"

She showed him her pocket watch. "I figured it would take you two hours to learn how to fix these dents. And it did! Now come on, you owe me a girls night."

She slowly climbed down the lion and hopped onto the ground. "Come on, Slow-poke!"

Keith jumped down from the mechanical beast. "Hey, who are you calling slow, shorty!"

"Mmhmm. Now come on, I pirated the movie "Mean Girls."

Keith stared at her in awe. "No fucking way."

She smirked. "You like that movie?" 

He pulled off his fingerless glove to expose a pink stripe on his hand. "It's the space version of a washable marker. And it's Wednesday." 

"Oh my god. And I thought I was a fandom nerd..."

Keith put his glove back on. "Shut up, Yoda."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Yoda? Where'd you hear that from? Hey.. Were you spying on me last night?!" 

"No. Your short, wise, and very green. With a triangle lightsaber no less. You are Yoda, my friend."

"Thank you. Now let's go watch some good ol' fashioned pirated movies and eat whatever hunk left in the space fridge."

He chuckled. "I'm down."   
....   
So, I thought I could just make this two chapters and be done with it, but I guess Klance is just so complex I need three. And I understand I frightened some of you with Klangst last time. Just you wait. We're not even there yet. :)


End file.
